martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Tombs
General Description When cultivators know that their cultivation won't progress any further in their lives and reach the end of their lifespan they prepare their own resting places. According to their level of cultivation they design these places to contain from the very simple types of mechanisms to the very complex spirit formations and sometimes place fierce beasts, monstrous beast and various strange entities to protect their [[legacies]] and other treasures.The more strong and famous they are they tend to hide their tombs, especially their remains lest someone rob their source. Most of the time the tomb does not contain their remains at all. To achieve this they sometimes make their tombs on lower realms and if this is not possible they choose extremely remote places or unexpected places. Within tombs of cultivating experts contain large amounts of treasures. The entrance to a tomb can be found depending on its classification; a normal tomb can be found by mere mortals and starting from ancient tombs one had to rely on a world spiritist to find the entrance. The entrance when found by a world spiritist (who examines it with spirit power) will show clues as to how it is to be opened.[https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/martial-god-asura/mga-chapter-114 Chapter 114 - Ancient Tomb] Tombs The tomb of normal people are called a Tomb. Although there may be some mechanisms in Tombs and some treasures hidden, even normal people can break through them. Only low-level World Spiritists go look for Tombs.[https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/martial-god-asura/mga-chapter-115 Chapter 115 - Tomb Classification] Example(s): The tomb of the[[ Imperial Sky Sage]] was a Tomb. Even though his tomb was of the lowest classification it still had a spirit formation which was worthy to take note of. Elder [[Zhuge Liuyun]]; a white cloak world spiritist, had to forcefully break it by sacrificing lots of people. Ancient Tombs Tombs that contains a consciousness are Ancient Tombs. It’s not related to how long they were buried and it’s just a classification title for tombs. It is very dangerous within Ancient Tombs. They have traps and mechanisms that normal people cannot detect, and even in some strange situations, traps and mechanisms that only World Spiritists can detect and decipher. So, Ancient Tombs are where World Spiritists show their worth. Example(s): Evil Tombs [Evil Tombs, those who were buried there are not just simple cultivation experts. Very likely, they would be extremely vicious things. No one can be sure on what they are. They could be humans, or beasts. They could be living, or dead. “Most of them are so strong that even after death, they can still cause disasters for the world. Or perhaps, monsters that were not dead only got just suppressed and sealed somewhere. Those tombs are very dangerous. After entering, more than half will not be able to return. They could even release demonic creations and cause a calamity for the world.” “These tombs are called Evil Tombs. Unless it’s an extremely powerful World Spiritist, no one would dare to go and open the tomb to cause a catastrophe.] The demonic creations spoken above might be [[Evil Spirits]]. Evil Spirits are world spirits that are living in the mortal world in their original forms after killing their masters; thus those that come from Beast Spirit World looks like beasts, ones from Demon Spirit World looks like demons, ones from Ghost Spirit World looks like ghosts and so on. One way to tell whether a tomb is an Evil tomb or not is Anti-Demon Symbols; they are formations for sealing Evil Spirits.[https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/martial-god-asura/mga-chapter-118 Chapter 118 - Endless Treasures] Example(s): The 4 entrances to Qing Xuantian's Emperor Tomb. They were named Azure Dragon, White Tiger, Vermilion Bird and Black Tortoise and were located on the Azure Dragon Mountain Range of the Azure Dragon School, the White Tiger Mountain Range of the White Tiger Villa, the Black Tortoise Mountain Range of the Black Tortoise City and in the Vermilion Bird Mountain Range of the Vermilion Bird City.[https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/martial-god-asura/mga-chapter-131 Chapter 131 - Emperor Tomb] Emperor Tombs Emperor Tombs are the biggest treasures in the entire world. These tombs were extremely large and had some of the most complex mechanism and spirit formations. Example(s): Qing Xuantian's Tomb. The tomb ran through half of the Azure Province. Beast Emperor's Tomb. Reference